Nuestro tiempo en común (Solo queremos ser amados)
by jo.stranger
Summary: Es invierno en Smallville, Brainiac 5 aparece en la habitación de Superman, pero el tiempo en común que tienen nuestros alienigenas favoritos puede ir mas allá que una simple visita a Smallville.


Nunca nadie se habia preocupado tanto por Brainiac 5; hasta el día en que conoció a Martha Kent. Era una hermosa y fresca mañana de diciembre en Smallville, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes dándole a todo el pueblo un aspecto invernal. Las bajas temperaturas sugerían que la nieve llegaría pronto, aunque la chica del pronóstico del clima no lo creyera.

\- ¡Tonterías! - le gritó la señora Kent a la televisión -Les apuesto que para media mañana el suelo ya va estar lleno de nieve. - dijo la señora Kent dirigiéndose a su hijo, Clark y a su amigo de piel verde cuyo nombre no podía pronunciar, pero Clark siempre se refería a él como Brainy. Los chicos comían hotcakes en la mesa de la cocina y bebían chocolate caliente.

-A mamá no le agrada la nueva chica del clima, dice que "no sabe sentir el clima de Smallville"- le dijo Clark a Brainy, explicando la inconformidad de su mamá. -Ella prefiere al señor que daba antes el clima, ¿cómo se llamaba, má?

-Gerald Wintson- le respondió la señora Kent

\- ¿y qué le paso? - preguntó Brainy curioso

-Consiguió un mejor puesto en CNN- respondió la señora Kent. - ¿quieres un poco más de chocolate, Brainy?

-Oh, - contestó Brainy - ¿y eso de CNN no es bueno?

-No para mamá- contestó Clark

-Y no, todavía me queda un poco de chocolate, muchas gracias, señora Kent- dijo Brainy sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-Yo si quiero un poco más de chocolate, má- dijo Clark con la boca llena de hotcakes.

-Clark, no hables con la boca llena - le dijo la señora Kent.

Clark trató de sonreír en su defensa, pero con la boca de llena no pudo hacerlo muy bien. La señora Kent sonrió y movió la cabeza en desaprobación y le sirvió un poco más de chocolate a Clark.

-Gracias- dijo Clark pasándose la comida. Brainy sonreía al ver la escena, parecía tan natural, familiar, perfecta. Y aunque Brainy nunca habia tenido una relación así con nadie, no sintió celos o dolor, es más, se sentía feliz de poder ver esa clase de interacción y hasta cierto punto formar parte de esa interacción.

-Señora Kent, creo que en definitiva no debería de confiar en la chica del clima- dijo Brainy

\- ¿y eso porque lo dices, Brainy? - le preguntó la señora Kent

-Porque ya está nevando- le contestó Brainy

La señora Kent comenzó a reír - ¿que les dije? Debí de haber apostado con Betty Whitefield, ella que confía ciegamente en la del clima.

Clark le sonrió a Brainy (sin la boca llena de hotcakes).

Brainy pensó que era lo más hermoso del mundo.

Un extraño sonido habia despertado a Clark esa mañana, como si algo acabara de aparecer en su habitación. Se incorporo con rapidez, listo para pelear. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta quien habia aparecido en su habitación. Brainy. Eso lo hizo relajarse de inmediato. Brainy estaba parado en medio de la habitación todavía con una mano en su reloj para viajar en el tiempo, miraba a Clark con una cara de incertidumbre. Brainy relajó los brazos.

\- ¿Es un mal momento? - preguntó Brainy

En realidad, era el mejor momento, Clark habia llegado la noche anterior a Smallvile por las vacaciones de invierno con el único propósito de pasar tiempo con las personas (y ahora aliens) que amaba. Ver a Brainy no solo lo hizo sonreír por fuera, lo hizo sonreír por dentro. Clark podía sentir como sus pensamientos se alargaban, sonriéndole. Cierto es, que la oración anterior no tenía mucho sentido, pero cuando Clark veía a Brainy nada más tenía sentido.

-No, no- dijo Clark -es el mejor momento. – y se hizo a una orilla para que Brainy se acostara a su lado -Ven, ¿no mueres de frio?

-Casi no siento el frio, pero se siente bien estar caliente cuando tu alrededor tiene una temperatura considerablemente más baja. - dijo Brainy acostándose a lado de Clark.

Brainy miraba el techo y Clark lo miraba, esperaba. No sabía porque tenía el presentimiento de que por primera vez sabía algo que el Coluano no. Brainiac volteo a ver a Clark.

\- ¿Cuándo me lo vas a preguntar? - le preguntó Brainy con una voz sonriente. Incluso la voz de Brainy le sonreía a Clark. Clark le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Clark - ¿y que te tengo que preguntar?

-Pues que porque estoy aquí

\- ¿Qué no es porque tenías ganas de verme? - Clark puso una cara de tristeza que en realidad sonreía por dentro. Brainy le dedico una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, si- dijo Brainy poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo más. – Pero podrías fingir que vengo aquí por una emergencia intergaláctica que requiera romper las barreras del tiempo y el espacio para salvar al mundo.

\- ¿Vienes aquí por una emergencia intergaláctica que requiera romper las barreras del tiempo y espacio para salvar el mundo?

-No

\- ¿Viniste solo porque querías verme?

-Si

-Lo sabía.

\- Sí, sí, Clark Kent descubre la verdad, de nuevo. - dijo Brainy volteando los ojos y sonriendo. Clark sabía que ya no importaba nada, estaba indefenso. Todo su cuerpo y toda su mente sonreían y reían con solo estar con Brainy _¿Es así como se siente el amor?_ Entonces Clark oyó una voz a lo lejos, que por sus poderes podía escuchar como si estuviera en la misma habitación.

\- ¡Clark el desayuno está listo! - gritó la señora Kent.

Clark olfateo el aire, esto hizo sonreír a Brainy. - ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar, hay hotcakes de desayuno? – le preguntó Clark a Brainy

\- ¿Tu mamá no va a pensar que es raro que un alienígena de piel verde baje a desayunar con su familia?-

-Quedamos en que era trampa responder una pregunta con otra pregunta. - dijo Clark. Brainy levanto los brazos derrotados y miro a Clark.

-Mi mamá te va a amar. Además, apuesto que ya quiere conocerte. – dijo Clark tratando de relajar a Brainy.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿y por qué será eso?

Clark le dedico una media sonrisa a Brainy -Porque me la he pasado hablando de ti. - le respondió Clark.

-Anda ven, te prestare algo para que no te de frio -dijo Clark parándose de la cama y pasando encima de Brainy, cuando estuvo frente a él (y encima de él) Clark lo miro y le planto un beso en la frente. Brainy se sorprendió, pero sonrió al instante era como si a partir de ese beso un extraño calor empezara a expandirse por todo el cuerpo de Brainy.

Clark le puso unas orejeras y un suéter que le habia hecho su mamá hacía varias navidades y ya no le quedaba, era rojo con blanco y a Brainy le quedaba algo grande, cubría el inicio de sus piernas. Cuando Clark vio a Brainy con su suéter y sus orejeras pensó que nunca habia visto a Brainy tan navideño. Pensó que tenía una extraña sensación, como si estuviera expuesto, eso lo hizo asustarse un poco. Pero lo que hizo fue algo por completo diferente.

\- ¿Si me veo bien? - preguntó Brainy -Aunque la verdad está muy cómodo. Me lo quedare. – Clark le sonrió y se puso un suéter, era color verde con patrones café claro. Brainy miro a Clark con su suéter y sonrió.

-A Clark Kent le van bien los suéteres. - Brainy le dedico una media sonrisa. Clark le sonrió de regreso y ya no lo pudo evitar. Fue rápidamente hacia Brainy lo abrazó con fuerza (pero no tanta) después levanto a Brainy de las piernas y Brainy empezó a reír

\- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó Brainy entre risas y con su frente contra la frente de Clark.

\- No sé - dijo Clark soltando una mano con las que cargaba a Brainy para ponerla sobre el rostro de Brainy (y cargar a Brainy con solo una mano). Clark acerco el rostro de Brainy, uniendo sus labios en un dulce momento invernal. Brainy se separó de Clark y lo miro sonriendo, ahora sentía el calor en todo su cuerpo moviéndose por todos lados

\- ¿Quieres ir por hotcakes? – oyó decir a Clark.


End file.
